The First Annual Christmas Game Show
by Jenni N
Summary: Your host, Tancred, brings Charlie, Fidelio, and Manfred into the first Christmas Game Show on Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Tancred: Welcome to the very first, annual Christmas Trivia Quiz Show!

Audience: *applause*

Tancred: Our first contestant is Charlie Bone!

Charlie: *waves*

Tancred: Our second contestant is Fidelio Gunn!

Fidelio: *smiles for camera*

Tancred: Then we got Manfred.

Manfred: *scowls and mumbles about being blackmailed into the quiz show*

Tancred: Okay, well, here's how the game works. There are a lot of different ways to earn points. There will be some songs you have to recognize, some lyrics you need to fill in, some random questions about Christmas, all sorts of stuff. Ready to play?

Charlie: Yup

Fidelio: What's the prize?

Tancred: ...

Audience, Charlie, Fidelio, and Manfred: ...

Tancred: Er...*coughs* Anyway, number one!

Fidelio: *mutters under breath* That's not an answer...

Tancred: Fill in the lyrics. "All I want for Christmas is my..."

Charlie: *buzzes in* A dog.

Tancred: Uh, no.

Manfred: *buzzes in* Myself.

Tancred: How greedy are you, sir?

Fidelio: My two front teeth

Tancred: Fido, you're right, one point to you! But Bone, Manfred, have you ever heard of that song?

Manfred: It's a song? Who would make such a stupid song about two front teeth?

Charlie: Yeah! I mean I always wanted a dog for Christmas, so Benjamin and I could play with out dogs on the weekends and stuff. I already have two front teeth anyway, so why not a dog?

Tancred: *mumbles to self* This will be interesting...Anyway, moving on. Name the reindeer with the red nose.

Manfred: Sick.

Tancred: What?

Manfred: If the reindeer has a red nose, then take it to the vet, it's sick. I may be cruel but I'm not cruel to animals, excpet maybe that stupid smelly old dog.

Tancred: *sarcastically* You have such a kinda heart, Manfred.

Charlie *buzzes in*: Is the name...wait, I know this one! It's...Dolphin? Wait, no...why dolphin? Something with the 'dolph'. It's on the tip of my tongue.

Tancred: Five seconds Charlie.

Charlie: *straining* Ummmm, uhhhh...Red-dolph?

Tancred: *bursts our laughing*

Audience: *laughs*

Charlie: I'm guessing that's a no.

Fidelio: *buzzes in* It's RUdolph.

Tancred: He's right! Another point!

Charlie: Oh yeah, Rudolph!

Tancred: Charlie, you're worrying me. Don't tell me you didn't have a normal childhood.

Charlie: I have an evil grandmother and three evil great-aunts.

Tancred: Hm, touche Bone, touche. Next. This one is a 'Listen to the Song and Guess What It Is' segment. Mistro?

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly, fa la la la la, la la la la..."

Manfred: *buzzes in* Another 'la'?

Tancred: Uh, let me count. *counts on fingers* Nope, all the 'la's' are there.

Fidelio: *buzzes in* Tis the season to be jolly.

Tancred: Right again. When it comes to music, you're good, aren't you Fidelio?

Fidelio: This is easy, haha.

Charlie: That's not fair. Thsi is all music, and Fido's good at that.

Tancred: Then the next one should be easier for you Charlie. Name the reindeers, including the red nosed one.

Charlie: *buzzes in* Okay, okay, I got this one. Rudolph, Furry, Bug-eyed, Antlers, Bobtail, Airplane, Wally, Horsey, and Fly-swatter.

Tancred:...

Fidelio and Manfred:...

Audience:...

Charlie:...What?

Tancred: I can't believe...how wrong you are. You're scaring me.

Manfred: Even I know that one. *buzzes in* It's Runner, Waltzer, Skipper, Fox, Asteroid, Valentine, Sunner, and Blit-son. And Rudolph.

Tancred: *facepalm* So close and yet not very close at all. What's with Sunner?

Fidelio: You're in the right direction Manfred, but you're wrong. *buzzes in* It's Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donner, and Blitzen. Then Rudolph. I think he got sunner because from 'Donner'. Sounds like 'dawn'.

Charlie: *bewildered* How do you guys come up with this stuff?

Tancred: Fidelio gets another point. I have a feeling he's going to win. Question time, a stocking is used for what?

Charlie: *buzzes in*

Tancred: *whispers to himself* Watch him say it's to keep your feet warm.

Charlie: To keep your feet warm.

Tancred: Oh for the love of chocolate chip cookies, what have they done to you Charlie?

Manfred: *buzzes in* You hang it up and put gifts in it.

Tancred: Huh, you got one Manfred. Point to you. Next, another song. Listen to it and guess what's next.

"We wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy..."

Charlie: *buzzes in* Boxing Day!

Tancred: Are you serious? Are you really serious?

Charlie: That's what after Christmas, right?

Manfred and Fidelio: *buzzes in* New Year.

Tancred: One point for each of them.

Charlie: What? Tanc, this is unfair! At least give me some credit for wanting to answer in the first place!

Tancred: Okay fine, I'll give you a bonus question, worth one point, and only you can answer.

Charlie: Fair enough.

Tancred: *holds up three fingrs* How many fingers am I holding up?

Charlie: ...

Tancred: It's not hard Charlie, just count.

Charlie:*irritated* Okay, you know what, let's go to commercial. I'll spend my time studying Christmas and by the time we're back, I'll get all the questions!

Tancred: Good luck with that. Alright, let's go to commercial. Stay tuned, alright you guys?


	2. Chapter 2

Tancred: Welcome back! Sorry it took so long but the director, ahem, was lazy and ditched us with the camera crew to go to a party for the last few...weeks. Gee, Thanks Jenni N.

Jenni N.: Oh you're welcome Tancred. After this you can have some hot chocolate, okay?

Tancred: Do you think I really want hot chocolate after this?

Jenni N.:... Charlie? Fido? Manfred? Hot cho-

Tancred: I take it back! I want it, I want it! Just remember marshmallows!

Charlie: Alright Tanc, I'm ready! I'm pumped up, I...I'm confident! I will win this.

Tancred: Will you Bone? Will you? Let's find out, on part two of the First Annual (it's biannual so far, thanks to Jenni N...) Christmas Game Show! Charlie, you epically failed in the last round.

Charlie: Well I was raised by a mother who worked for the love of me and Maisie and Uncle Paton. Maisie was too busy cleaning, Uncle Paton was too busy reading, and Grandma Bone was too busy spanking.

Tancred: Spanking? Wow, I feel sorry.

Fidelio: She spanks you?

Charlie: What? Who? ME? NO! She doesn't spank ME! She spanks Runner Bean every time he comes around. Benjamin and I hung out together all the time and he often came over with Runner. Goodness Fido, Tanc, did you really think she was evil enough to spank me? The famous Charlie Bone?

Manfred: She should have.

Tancred:Oi! Let's get back on topic! Question number one; What small plant is used to make people kiss each other if they step underneath it?

Charlie: Mist-luh-to-eh.

Tancred: What?

Fidelio: You mean mistletoe?

Charlie: You mean THAT'S how you pronounce it? I thought it was French or something...

Manfred: How did you even get good grades in the academy Bone? You're as dense as a log, and a log has better discipline than you.

Charlie: But I really meant that...'miss-soh-toh'. I get it, right?

Tancred: Uhhhh...nope. Fidelio gets it.; he said it right. I mean seriously Charlie, how's your English?

Charlie: My English is fine; at least give me a half point! I have never not make a mistake in English.

Manfred: Dense as a log.

Fidelio: (cough cough cough)

Tancred: Wow. My mind has been blown, and probably not in a good way. Next! Name two different names for Santa.

Manfred: Mr. Claus and 'man-whose-belly-shakes'.

Tanc: I think you need mental help, sir.

Charlie: Sgt. Nick and Crisp Jingle.

Tancred: What book were you _reading_ Bone?

Charlie: The 'Everything You Need to Know About Christmas' book.

Fidelio: Oh, Tancred, I forgot to mention, he didn't have his reading glasses here so he probably got things mixed up.

Charlie: I HAVE NOT!

Tancred: Well, you must have because your answer was even more weirder than Manfred's, and 'man-whose-belly-shakes' is pretty bad-

Manfred: Well _pardon me._

Tancred:-but Crisp Jingle? _Crisp Jingle?_

Fidelio: It's St. Nick and Kris Kringle. Charlie, there was no 'g' in the middle of 's' and 't'. so it makes it 'saint'. No 'sergeant'.

Charlie: Seriously? Cranberries!

Fidelio: Cranberries?

Charlie: Normally I'd say 'dang it' but you know, 'cranberries' for the holidays.

Tancred: Aren't cranberries associated with Thanksgiving?

Charlie: Isn't the word 'asssocy...assoceecee...' _that_ word too big for you?

Tancred: Touche, Bone.

Manfred: I'm surrounded by idiots.

Tancred: So, Fidelio gets another point!

Charlie: Oh come on! Okay, fine. I'll get the next one for sure.

Tancred: Of course you will, of course you will. Anyway, what year was the song 'Silent Night' written in?

Charlie: I thought this wasn't history class.

Tancred: Dude, Christmas _has _ history.

Manfred: 1818. My great grandfather knew a man who knew a man who knew the songwriter.

Tancred: Wron- wait...no, that's right.

Fidelio: Even I didn't know that.

Manfred: Of course not; my mind is still superior to yours.

Charlie: That wasn't fair! Rematch! Yellow card! Time out!

Tancred: This isn't sports, Charlie. Next question! Frosty is a what?

Charlie: Oh, this is easy! He's a sprite thingy. And his first name is Jack!

Manfred: The boy said 'Frosty', not 'Jack Frost', you log.

Charlie: What's the difference?

Fidelio: How come you know Jack Frost and not Frosty? Haven't you heard the song?

Charlie: Eh? Jack Frost has a song?

Tancred: I'm calling you log from now on Charlie.

Charlie: Well I'm slow today, okay? Grandma Bone poked me with a stick to wake me up for this and I skipped breakfast. Cut me some slack.

Tancred: But log, don't you have your moth with you? Why don't you use it to study?

Charlie: Uh...I lost her.

Manfred: You see? This is exactly why you should have given the stupid wand moth thing to me so I could either use it or destroy it. And you go ahead and lost it.

Tancred: Hey, calm it down. You two are making it really hard to run a game show.

Fidelio: Why don't we end it now? It's well, um, obvious that I'd-

Charlie: NO! No, I'm not done yet and I won't never be until I get at least a point!

Tancred: After this you should go to English class.

Charlie: What? But it's Saturday...

Tancred: Your point is? Anyway, fine, we'll end this quickly. I have a casserole in the oven.

Fidelio: You bake, Tancred?

Tancred: Why of course _not_. It's my mom's but she has a...what was it...eye doctor's appointment? I dunno. Just, just forget about the casserole for now. Last question; it doesn't matter if you have a lot of points or no points at all-

Manfred: That would be Bone.

Charlie: Oi!

Tancred: Shut up! And no, I don't care if I get detention Manfred, so shut up or I'll duct tape your mouth shut! Anyway, whoever gets this question right, they win. If Log gets it right, he wins. If Manfred gets it right, he...wins...If Fido gets it right, he wins. Ready?

Fidelio: All or nothing? Sure.

Manfred: Hurry it up; I've been playing this silly game for a while.

Charlie: Bring it!

Tancred: Last question: What. Is. My. Middle. Name?

Manfred: What kind of idiotic question is that? I thought this was a Christmas based question.

Fidelio: Yeah, how are we supposed to know?

Tancred: You aren't. If none of you guys win, then I get the prize instead!

Fidelio: WHAT prize? You never told us there was a prize!

Tancred: Oh. Well, the prize is a kiss from any girl out there in the audience under the mistletoe.

Charlie: Ohhhh, I get it. You don't want us to win so you can pick E-

Tancred: OBJECTION! So not true. Bone, I have the power to disqualify you-

Jenni N.: No he doesn't. Tancred, I hired you to do your job, now do your job right!

Tancred: Yes ma'am...(ahem) But the question about my middle name still stands, right?

Jenni N.: Yeah, sure.

Fidelio and Manfred: What?

Charlie: How many guesses do we get?

Tancred: As many as you want until you get it right or until you three give up.

Fidelio: Storm?

Tancred: Really Fidelio? My parents are pretty creative, and naming me 'Storm' just isn't creative for a guy like me.

Manfred: I looked up your school records all the time but your middle name didn't stick to me.

Tancred: I'm glad.

Fidelio: Is it embarrassing?

Tancred: Uh, no?

Charlie: Weenie-dog?

Tancred: That's not a name, Log.

Fidelio: Frederick?

Tancred: Nope.

Manfred: It starts with a 'G', right?

Tancred: Noo...

Fidelio: Is that a sarcastic no or is that a 'what the heck' no?

Tancred:...Nooooo...

Charlie: Is it Gary? George?

Tancred: Noooo.

Manfred: Torsson just said it didn't start with a 'G' you log.

Charlie: You know, that's really offensive.

Fidelio: Yes, Manfred, it is. To call Charlie a log is offensive to all logs out there. Honestly, to be associated with Charlie Bone-

Charlie: Can't you just feel the love?

Tancred: Speaking of love, hurry up already? Do you want the prize or not? And I can't stick around for so long.

Manfred: I give up. This isn't worth the prize.

Fidelio: I don't have the time to stay around long either. Maybe we'll just give up.

Tancred: So you're giving up Fido?

Fidelio: Um...yeah. I give up too.

Charlie: So do I win by default?

Tancred: Hey boss, does Bone win by default?

Jenni. N: Um...sure?

Tancred: Bone wins!

Charlie: Aha! See, told you!

Manfred: This is idiotic.

Fidelio: I didn't see that one coming. Who are you going to pick Charlie?

Charlie: Good questions. Who wants me?

Audience: ….

Charlie: What? No one?

Tancred: Well, log, I guess you know what they say: Never date a log.

Charlie: No one says that.

Tancred: Not until now. Well, this concludes the first annual Christmas game show. Geez, this is late. Like, two months too late. Boss, you gotta get organized.

Jenni N.: Yeah, well...I got busy and...well...hopefully next year will be better.

Tancred: Next year? Don't you mean _this_ year?

Jenni N.: Tsk, details, details. No need to go that far. Alright then, we're free to go boys.

Conclusion of the First Christmas Gameshow.


End file.
